You are my brother, my love, or my enemy?
by Kasumi Uzumaki
Summary: Dendam akan membawa penyesalan, itulah yang dikatakan oleh orang - orang... Tapi aku tidak perduli, selama dendam itu tidak terbalaskan justru akulah yang akan menyesal...


Title

You are my brother, my love, or my enemy?

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing

SasuNaru, SasuSaku, Naruxxx

Rating

T

Genre

Family, Drama

Warning

AU, Sho – ai, OOC, Typo, etc.

Naruto menatap datar kepada selembar foto yang ada digenggamannya, ada dua orang laki – laki berada di dalam foto itu. Salah satu orang yang berada di sana adalah orang yang sangat dibencinya dan salah seorang lagi adalah orang yang ia anggap sebagai anak dari seorang wanita yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya serta keluarganya. Rasa benci, hanya itu yang tampak di dalam iris _s__aphire_ indahnya saat melihat foto itu. Dendam! Rasa itulah yang kini telah menyelimuti hati dan pikirannya kala mengingat orang itu. Sedih, hanya itu yang ia dapat lakukan semenjak ibunya pergi dari sisinya tetapi hingga ajal menjemputnya beliau masih mengingat orang itu, orang yang amat sangat ia benci, orang yang telah menghancurkan ibunya secara fisik dan mental, orang yang telah membuat ia menjadi seorang yang kehilangan masa kanak – kanak serta remajanya yang ia impikan karena selalu dipandang sebagai anak haram. Akan ia hancurkan orang itu, pasti! Hingga orang itu akan merasakan penderitaan yang lebih parah daripada yang ia dan ibunda tercintanya rasakan. Itu janjinya.

"Akan kuhancurkan kau, Namikaze..."

**XXX**

"Sasuke – _kun_ apa kau harus berangkat ke kantor sekarang juga? Aku masih rindu padamu..." ujar seorang perempuan berambut _pink_ dan bermata _emerald_ dengan nada yang menggoda yang saat ini sedang memeluk pinggang Sasuke dari belakang.

"Lepas tanganmu Sakura, aku harus cepat – cepat ke kantor," gertak Sasuke yang saat ini merasa acara memasang celana panjang hitamnya terganggu oleh perempuan yang saat ini sedang memeluknya.

Sakura terkikik kecil, dengan perlahan ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kanan Sasuke. "Yakin kau tidak mau menuju ronde berikutnya Sasuke-_kun_?" bisiknya dengan nada yang terdengar erotis.

"_Shut up!_" bentak Sasuke kasar sambil melepaskan pelukan Sakura dengan kasar.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke tersentak, kenapa ia bisa membentak kekasihnya sendiri tadi? Padahal mereka baru saja bercinta. Chk, ini gara – gara urusan kantor yang menumpuk itu hingga membuat _mood_-nya memburuk. "Maaf Sakura, aku sedang banyak masalah di kantor, jadi kumohon kau untuk mengerti," ujar Sasuke memperlembut suaranya sambil membelai lembut helai rambut Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum, ini yang ia suka dari Sasuke. Walau orangnya _arrogant_ dan dingin, tetapi jika dekat dengan orang yang dicintainya Sasuke akan berubah menjadi lembut dan perhatian. "Iya aku mengerti, maafkan aku Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn," gumam Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis, setelahnya ia kembali memakai pakaiannya.

"Aku pergi dulu," ujar Sasuke kepada Sakura setelah ia selesai memakai pakaiannya kembali dengan rapih.

"Hati–hati Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn," Sasuke pun beranjak meninggalkan apartemen Sakura setelah ia mengecup pelan puncak kepala Sakura.

**XXX**

"Naruto, kuharap kau tidak meneruskan niatmu untuk membalaskan dendammu. Lagipula Tokyo itu kota besar yang kejam bagi kita yang sudah terbiasa hidup di desa, Naruto," ujar Gaara – sahabat karib Naruto dengan nada yang terdengar khawatir.

Naruto menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya untuk memasukkan baju – bajunya kedalam koper hitam yang berada diatas kasurnya ketika mendengar suara Gaara. "Aku tidak perduli, tidak ada tempat yang tidak kejam didunia ini, karena seluruh dunia ini bagiku memang kejam, bukan hanya Tokyo saja," timpal Naruto dengan nada dingin.

_Karena, dendamku belum terbalaskan, jadi dimanapun dan kapanpun aku tetap merasa tersiksa dengan hidup yang sudah kejam kepadaku sejak kecil. Dan dengan dendamlah perasaan tersiksa itu menghilang. Aku ingin menentang hidupku, aku ingin menentang takdirku, takdir yang selalu memilih aku untuk selalu merasa tersiksa._

Gaara tersenyum getir mendengar jawaban Naruto, "kau adalah orang yang sangat aku sayangi Naruto, aku tidak ingin kau terluka dan menyesal setelah kau membalaskan dendammu. Apa aku yang merupakan sahabatmu ini tidak dapat menghentikanmu Naruto, apa aku tidak berguna sama sekali untukmu?"

"Aku menganggapmu sebagai saudaraku, Gaara. Kau sangat berarti bagiku. Tapi maaf, jika kau ingin hidupku tenang, maka biarkan sahabatmu ini pergi," jawab Naruto sambil menutup resleting kopernya.

"Kumohon jangan pergi Naruto..." Gaara menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan Naruto yang hendak keluar dari pintu rumah sederhananya.

Naruto mendengus, kenapa sahabatnya ini malah jadi _out of character_ begini, padahal Gaara sangat jarang berbicara dan selalu bersikap dingin. Tetapi, kenapa karena hanya ia akan pergi Gaara jadi cerewet dan melankolis begini? Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto memukul tengkuk Gaara dengan kekuatan yang cukup untuk membuat orang pingsan.

"Na...ru...to..." Mata Gaara terbelalak lebar kala mengetahui Naruto sudah memukul tengkuk leher belakangnya, dan sedetik kemudian kesadaran mulai menjauhi dirinya, "ja...ngan pergi... Na..."

Brukk!

"Maaf..." dan setelah mengatakan demikian Naruto pun meninggalkan rumah sederhana miliknya tersebut.

**XXX**

Prang!

Minato terlihat _shock_ ketika melihat gelas yang baru saja dipegangnya pecah dan hancur berkeping–keping. Memori otaknya tiba–tiba berputar cepat menampilkan bayangan seorang wanita yang merupakan orang yang ia anggap sebagai masa lalunya, ia tersentak.

_Kushina? Kenapa tiba–tiba aku teringat dengan dia?_

Tok tok tok.

Minato tersentak,ia menggeleng pelan untuk menghilangkan bayangan seorang wanita berambut merah yang tiba – tiba saja muncul dibenaknya tadi. "Masuk," ujarnya kepada orang yang tadi mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya.

Perlahan satu–satunya pintu yang berada diruangan bercat putih itu terbuka seiring dengan ijin yang diberikan oleh pemilik ruangan tersebut.

Minato tersenyum saat mengetahui siapa yang telah masuk ke ruang kerjanya. "Hai, Sasuke. Kukira kau tidak datang kekantor hari ini."

Sasuke yang kini sudah duduk dihadapan Minato hanya mendengus pelan, "kalau aku tidak datang pasti aku akan dipecat, ya kan _Tousan_?"

Minato tertawa pelan, "kau berlebihan Sasuke. Memang aku akan berbuat sekejam itu pada anakku sendiri? Aku memanggilmu kesini karena aku ingin meminta bantuan kepadamu. Aku ingin kau mengetes kemampuan beberapa orang yang akan melamar pekerjaan disini. Besok."

Sasuke memandang sejenak kearah lantai ruang kerja ayahnya yang kini berserakan dengan pecahan beling gelas, lalu ia kembali memandang ayahnya, "memang apa yang dilakukan Asuma? Bukankah ia adalah personalia disini? Apa tidak ada orang lain lagi yang bisa disuruh untuk melakukan tugas ini selain aku?"

"Asuma mengambil cuti selama satu minggu karena istrinya melahirkan. Sedangkan karyawan yang bisa menangani tugas ini sedang sibuk semua mengurus proyek dari Hyuuga _corp_, kau tau kan seberapa penting dan besarnya proyek itu?" ujar Minato sambil menyenderkan bahunya kekursi kerjanya.

Sasuke mendengus, "chk, cabang perusahaan yang saat ini tengah aku tangani juga perlu bantuanku _tousan,_ aku tidak bisa. Nanti aku akan menyuruh Kakashi-_san_ untuk mengerjakan tugas ini."

"Tidak. Kakashi saja kau suruh untuk menangani cabang perusahaanmu dulu untuk sementara. Aku hanya mempercayai tugas ini kepadamu, karena aku tau, selain Asuma, kau sangat jeli dalam melihat kemampuan seseorang. Aku tidak mau menerima karyawan sembarangan." Ujar Minato dengan nada tegas.

"Tapi-" ucapan Sasuke terhenti saat melihat Minato menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada tapi–tapian, kuharap kau besok kesini jam 10 pagi." Sela Minato, lalu iapun mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke _keyboard_ laptop yang saat ini berada di hadapannya.

"Chk, ya sudah, aku keluar dulu. Dan jangan lupa meminta _cleaning service _untuk membersihkan beling–beling itu," dan setelah berkata demikian Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Hm." Gumam Minato, matanya masih fokus kepada laptopnya.

Dan setelah mendengar gumaman Minato, Sasuke segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

**XXX**

Naruto memandang lurus sebuah gundukan tanah yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah batu nisan bertuliskan nama sang ibunda, setelahnya ia berjongkok disamping batu nisan itu, ia menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu, perlahan tangan kanan berkulit _tan_-nya mengelus batu nisan itu dengan lembut.

"_Kaasan_, bagaimana kabarmu disana?"

Sepi... tidak ada seorang pun yang menjawab ucapan Naruto. Hanya suara desau angin yang merespon pertanyaan tersebut. Tentu saja, karena dipemakan umum tersebut hanya Narutolah satu – satunya manusia hidup yang berada disana. Naruto tersenyum miris. "Aku tau kalau aku terus – terusan berkata seperti ini setiap aku mengunjungi Kaasan. Tapi aku akan menyampaikannya biarpun Kaasan bosan mendengarnya, walau raga _Kaasan_ telah tiada, tapi bagiku kasih sayang _Kaasan_ masih menemaniku, dan seperti janjiku aku tetap hidup demi _Kaasan_. _Arigatou Kaasan..._" tanpa memperdulikan bahwa dirinya terus – terusan berbicara dengan benda mati. Naruto terus berbicara dengan nisan tersebut, seolah – olah nisan tersebut adalah _Kaasan_-nya yang tengah mendengarkan seluruh perkataannya. Tangannya tidak berhenti untuk mengelus batu nisan tersebut.

"_Kaasan_ maafkan aku-" Naruto menghentikan gerakan tangannya sejenak saat berkata seperti itu. "aku ingin pergi ke Tokyo, membalaskan dendamku kepada dia..." lanjutnya lagi, kini tangan yang sedang bertengger di batu nisan tersebut tengah mengepal dengan erat.

Naruto mengambil nafas sejenak untuk melanjutkan perkataannya, "aku tidak terima bila orang yang telah menghancurkan hidup _Kaasan_, bahkan membuat _Kaasan_ dianggap orang gila oleh orang – orang sampai sepuluh tahun lamanya bisa hidup tenang sampai saat ini tanpa meminta maaf sedikitpun kepada _Kaasan_ hingga akhir hayat _Kaasan_, tidak, aku tidak terima itu, jadi maaf _Kaasan_, aku tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku pada _Kaasan_, maaf... dan aku kesini untuk meminta ijin kepada _Kaasan_ bahwa aku akan pergi ke Tokyo dan aku terus akan ada disana sampai dendamku terbalaskan, jadi aku tidak bisa mengunjungi _Kaasan_ untuk beberapa waktu kedepan, jika sudah selesai aku berjanji akan menyusul _Kaasan_ dan menemani _Kaasan, Kaasan_ pasti kesepian kan... tunggu aku ya..." ujar Naruto sambil mengecup pelan batu nisan _Kaasan_-nya.

Dan setelah berkata seperti itu, Naruto pun beranjak pergi dari pemakaman tersebut. Setelah kepergian Naruto dari pemakaman tersebut, tiba-tiba suara halilintar menggema di pemakaman tersebut, langit yang sebelumnya cerah pun, perlahan berubah menjadi gelap...

TBC

A/n : huwaaaa padahal aku belum nerusin cerita _"You're My Niichan, Teme"_ tapi uda publish cerita abal lagi, Kushina aku buat udah meninggal juga lagi, _gomen nee_ Kushina. T.T

Terus buat para _reader_ yang udah _review_ di _fic_ pertama aku, aku ucapin makasih banyak ya... _see you in the next chapter_ ^^v


End file.
